


Kiss Me Sweet

by EllieCee



Series: Loves me like I'm brand new [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, a lil bit of jealousy, annoying orlesians as per
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieCee/pseuds/EllieCee
Summary: Being the Inquisitor, Imryll garners attention, including unwanted ones. Cullen's not pleased about that, especially when it's from poncy-cheesemongers





	Kiss Me Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This was rewritten earlier than my other pieces, when Imryll was still the Inquisitor. Canonically, she's just the Inquisition's alchemist and her cousin Tala is the Inquisitor.

“Lord Therault sure seems to have taken quite a liking to Lavellan,” Josephine stated with disgust.

“He sure has,” Cullen mumbled, gritting his teeth. He watched the uncomfortable expression spread on Imryll’s face, restraining himself from grabbing the man by the arm and pushing him out of the Skyhold doors.

“If the distress on Lavellan’s face grows more dire, I shall step in,” Leliana said, “Lord Therault is something like cow dung stuck in your boot.”

Josephine pinched her nose. “I shouldn’t have invited him,” she said. 

Cullen continued watch, as Therault bragged on about his estate - it’s gardens and dining halls apparently inspired by the Winter Palace. Imryll nodded politely, glancing at Cullen fervently. 

“Do let me step in,” Cullen groaned.

Josephine took another look, as Imryll backed an arm away from Therault’s hand. Cullen clenched his fists.

“Go ahead,” she whispered, “But Cullen, please, no slicing.”

Cullen took a deep breath, letting his composure even before taking a step forward. Closer, Therault looked even more ridiculous. His doublet lined was lined with gold, and his fingers littered with gaudy rings. 

“So, Inquisitor Lavellan,” Therault hummed, “Are you married?”

Imryll’s eyes widened, as she took another slight step back.

“N-no, but-”

“Then I’d like you to know that a courtship with me can gain you many advantages,” Therault offered.

Then, Cullen slipped between them, taking Imryll’s hand. Relief flooded her eyes as she relaxed under his touch. 

“Actually,” Imryll said, as Therault tilted his head in confusion, “This is Commander Cullen Rutherford.”

“And who is he?” Therault asked, spite straining his voice. 

Cullen took an arm and wrapped it around Imryll’s waist before leaning in and pressing a kiss against her lips. Imryll for a moment was still from surprise, but quickly returned the kiss. 

He already knew that Josephine was ready to scratch his eyes out for that move.

When they broke apart, Therault had stood there so appalled, that Cullen wished his mask was off so he could see the look in his eyes. 

“Well,” Therault coughed, “I should see my way out.”

“It was nice meeting you, my Lord,” Imryll replied politely, giving him a stiff smile as he turned for the exit. 

Imryll let out a breath as she let herself lean against Cullen. 

“I’m…sorry for that kiss,” Cullen then said, “I should’ve asked or done something else.”

Imryll wrapped an arm around him.

“No, it’s all right,” she said, “Nothing was getting rid of him.”

Cullen placed a chaste kiss against her hair.

“I just…it’s not that other people can’t look at you, he was just…creepy,” he mumbled, “And you looked uncomfortable.”

“I was. So thank you,” Imryll replied, “And you don’t have to worry. You’re the only one I want.”


End file.
